Hollowstorm's Dream
This is the journey of my OC, Hollowstorm. You may be allowed to take inspiration from this story, but do not flat out copy and paste it and claim it as your own. This is my story, and the OC's and characters in it were made by me. Please enjoy it, and leave suggestions down in the comments. Enjoy! Allegiances ThunderClan LEADER: Daisystar - yellow tabby she-cat ' '''DEPUTY: Spottedsun - brown and white she-cat with green eyes ' MEDICINE CAT: Mosswhisker - grey tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, Rippleleap ' '''WARRIORS: Greynose - smoky grey tom with a darker muzzle APPRENTICE, Softpaw Brackenfoot - white tom with a golden brown paw Darkstorm - Black she-cat with stormy blue eyes Dottedstem - ginger tom with a white dotted tail APPRENTICE, Cloudpaw Smoketail - dark grey she-cat with a fluffy tail and light blue eyes APPRENTICE, Reedpaw Leafsong - brown tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes Nutwish - brown she-cat with white paws and white muzzle Whitenose - very pale grey tom with a white nose APPRENTICE - Petalpaw Flightstorm - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes Juniperleaf - dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and a white tipped tail APPRENTICE, Smallpaw Poppytail - pretty calico she-cat, has one green eye and one blue eye APPRENTICE, Tuftpaw Shinefoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with fluffy fur Blackfur - black tom with amber eyes Cinderleap - very dark grey she-cat with green eyes Poolwhisker - light grey tabby she-cat with white paws Waterwhisker - light blue-grey she-cat with a white chest, muzzle and paws ' 'APPRENTICES: Rippleleap - grey tabby tom with yellow eyes and white ears Reedpaw - brown tabby she-cat with darker paws Petalpaw - ginger she-cat with small paws and ears Softpaw - small fluffy grey tom with soft fur Cloudpaw - yellow tabby tom with white patches Tuftpaw - golden tabby tom with tufts of fur that stand up Smallpaw - small brown she-cat with a stump for a tail and dark brown paws ' 'QUEENS: Frostleaf - white she-cat with one grey ear, is nursing Flightstorm’s kits: Featherkit (white she-kit) Patchkit (dusky brown tom with white patches) Tuftnose - cream she-cat, expecting Dottedstem’s kits ' '''ELDERS: Kestrelwing - brown mottled she-cat Darkflight - dark grey tom with green eyes Leapwhisker - white tom with darker stripes, has one eye missing ' Prologue “Leafsong! No!” Nutwish yowled. Leafsong was was standing in the middle of the Thunderpath, and there was a monster coming straight towards her! Leafsong tried to run, but she was frozen with fear. She was not able to move, and the monster drew closer and closer, Leafsong’s eyes growing wider and wider. Nutwish ran onto the Thunderpath, and shoved Leafsong onto the grass, and Leafsong heard a loud cry, and then silence. She sat up, and when the dust had cleared, Leafsong saw the body. Nutwish’s body. Lying on the Thunderpath, not moving. “Nutwish!” Leafsong cried, and she ran to her sisters side, and pushed her nose into her fur, tears strolling down her cheeks. She heard a patter of footsteps behind her, and when she looked, she saw Spottedsun, the ThunderClan deputy. “What happened?” She asked. Then she saw the Nutwish. “No.. She… did she..?” Spottedsun asked, and Leafsong nodded. She heard the loud noise of another monster coming, and Spottedsun grabbed Nutwish’s scruff, and dragged her onto the grass, Leafsong following. More cats came, drawn by the noise. “What-” Smoketail began, then stopped. “Oh, Leafsong, I’m so sorry..” Leafsong nodded again, and her grief pierced the air like a thorn in a paw. She and Smoketail sat next to each other, Leafsong burying her fur into Smoketail’s, and they both sat quietly, and the ThunderClan medicine cat Mosswhisker arrived and she glanced at Spottedsun. “What is a monster?” Mosswhisker asked, and Spottedsun nodded. “Not again.. Not after Juniperfoot..” Mosswhisker padded up to Nutwish’s body, and sniffed it, checking to see if she was still breathing, even though the answer was obvious. “I’m sorry, but.. She’s gone.. She hunts with StarClan now.” Leafsong moaned, her voice filled with sadness, and Smoketail set her muzzle on Leafsong’s head, comforting her. Smoketail’s apprentice, Reedpaw, padded out from the woods. “Smoketail, I caught that mouse that-” She stopped. “Nutwish… Nutwish!” Reedpaw ran to her mother’s body, and stood over it, tears forming in her amber eyes. Spottedsun flicked her tail. “Smoketail, get Leafsong and Reedpaw back to camp. Even though Nutwish is dead, she won’t be forgotten. Never.” '''Chapter 1 ' “Ok, here comes the first kit. Breath, Leafsong, breath.” Mosswhisker was standing over Leafsong in the nursery, and was praying to StarClan that none of the kits died. Leafsong grunted as a spasm hit her, and then a tiny tom slipped onto the moss. “That’s good, that’s good.” Mosswhisker whispered, giving Leafsong a drink of water. “Rippleleap, hand me that borage. We have at least two more kits coming.” She told her apprentice. “Is everything going well?” Leafsong’s mate Whitenose asked, peering into the nursery. “Yes, everything is going fine.” Another queen Frostleaf replied. “It won’t be long.” Said another queen Tuftnose. Frostleaf’s kits Featherkit and Patchkit were play fighting, getting to close to Leafsong. “You two!” Frostleaf mewed. “Get over here. Leafsong needs more room.” Featherkit and Patchkit obeyed their mother, watching with wide eyes as the second kit came, a she-kit. “Ok, just one more kit. You got this, Leafsong.” Stormleap whispered. Leafsong nodded, and just as she was, another spasm swept through her, and out came the last kit. “Oh, their so beautiful.” Frostleaf mewed. Leafsong smiled down at her three kits, who mewled while Leafsong licked them. “Well done. You have three healthy kits. Two she-kits and a tom.” Mosswhisker said. Leafsong began to cry, and Whitenose padded into the den, nuzzling her. “What's wrong?” He asked. “If only Nutwish were here to see them..” She cried softly. Nutwish was Leafsong’s sister, hit by a monster on the Thunderpath while saving Leafsong’s life. “I’m sure she’s watching over you, and the kits.” Whitenose mewed as the three tiny kits began to suckle. Leafsong swept her tail over them, to keep them warm. “I hope so..” She meowed, and she watched her three kits, happiness in her eyes. “Ok, were done here. Let’s leave Leafsong alone. She needs to name the kits, and they’ll be a pawfull when their older.” Mosswhisker retorted. Whitenose, Mosswhisker and Stormleap padded out of the den, leaving Leafsong and her three kits alone with the two other queens. “So?” Tuftnose prompted. “What are you going to name them?” Leafsong stared at her kits for a few heartbeats, then rested her tail on the tom. “I will name him Snowkit, after the color of his white fur.” She rested her tail on the next kit, a small brown she-kit. “I will name this one Nutkit, after Nutwish.” Tears formed in her eyes as she said this, and Frostleaf and Tuftnose sat next to her, comforting her. “Nutwish would have loved that name.” Frostleaf soothed. “She would have.” Tuftnose echoed. Leafsong rested her gaze at the small kit, and saw how much she looked like Nutwish. “What about the last kit?” Featherkit squeaked, and pointed a paw at the other she-kit. “Oh. She’s so small I forgot.” Leafsong said. She thought long and hard, until she drew in a long breath and exhaled slowly. “I’ll name her,” Leafsong paused. “Hollowkit. Hello there, Hollowkit.” Leafsong whispered setting her muzzle on the small kit. “Those are wonderful names.” Frostleaf mewed. “I bet these three are going to be just outstanding warriors.” Leafsong stared at her three kits, mostly Hollowkit, who she could tell would be an important part of ThunderClan. “I don’t know why,” She meowed softly to Hollowkit. “But I can feel that your going to do something important. I can feel it.” Hollowkit mewled, as if replying to her mother, then moved closer to Nutkit, and batted her softly with a tiny paw. Nutkit squeaked, and did the same thing to her sister, all while Snowkit was sleeping. Leafsong nudged Nutkit and Hollowkit with her muzzle. “Don’t hurt your sister!” She playfully remarked. Nutkit grunted, and fell asleep to, all while Hollowkit was looking around, even though her eyes were closed. “Go to sleep, my little warrior.” Leafsong whispered, and Hollowkit did, and Leafsong did to, wrapping her tail around her three kits, protecting them from any danger, and heard Whitenose pad into the den, and nuzzled his mate. “Those three are the best thing that has every happened to me. And you are to.” He said, and laid down next to Leafsong, and they all fell asleep, next to one another, protecting each other from anything, and anyone. (TBC)